<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ngewe Simpenan Bokap Gue.3gp by alxsglo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734770">Ngewe Simpenan Bokap Gue.3gp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo'>alxsglo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minhyung ngews.3gp [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mommy Issues, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Top Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ada Mark yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya, tanpa busana, hanya dibalut selimut yang membentuk bokong indahnya—<em>gila</em>. Chenle pasti sedang mimpi basah lagi.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minhyung ngews.3gp [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ngewe Simpenan Bokap Gue.3gp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>“Oh, <em>sayang</em>, kamu udah bangun?”</p><p>Chenle tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, hanya menatapnya tanpa emosi—menunjukkan betapa bosan dirinya; tiap pulang dari <em>clubbing </em>selalu disambut dengan pemandangan yang sama.</p><p>Wanita itu kini terlihat begitu kacau, pagi hari begini sudah mabuk. Chenle tidak terkejut.</p><p>“Chenle …, <em>my dear.</em>”</p><p>Panggilan masa kecilnya itu menghentikan langkah Chenle lebih jauh, namun ia tidak sedikit pun membalikkan tubuhnya.</p><p>“<em>Mommy</em> mau ngomongin sesuatu, bisa ke sini sebentar, sayang …?”</p><p>Ketika Chenle akhirnya menghadap sang ibu, ia tidak memberikan wanita itu kesempatan untuk berbicara sama sekali. Chenle menatap ibunya tajam, dan setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara pada sang ibu, ia akhirnya berkata, “<em>Get your shit together, mom.</em>” tanpa tahu bahwa ucapannya akan menjadi hal terakhir yang ibunya dengar, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu terjun bebas ke sebuah jurang dan pergi selama-lamanya.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>“<em>Ah, ah, ah</em>! Jangan ditahan, keluarin di dalem aja …!”</p><p>Chenle menggeram di tengkuk leher perempuan itu dan mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat. Chenle lalu menambahkan tempo dorongan pinggulnya, menusukkan kejantanannya ke bagian yang membuat perempuan dalam dekapannya merengek nikmat, suara gadis itu makin melengking ketika tangan Chenle turun ke vaginanya untuk mengoyak klitorisnya.</p><p>Hotel murahan begini membuat Chenle bergidik ngeri karena ketidakhigienisannya, jadi ia mengentot gadis itu dalam <em>doggy style</em>. Chenle berdiri di samping ranjang di mana gadis tersebut mempersembahkan lubang hangatnya untuk Chenle.</p><p>“<em>Oh My God</em>, <em>Ohh …, God!</em>” Gadis itu makin menggila, kakinya terasa lemas. Kelaminnya dibuat makin becek. Basah. Dia hampir kehabisan napasnya karena Chenle tidak sedikit pun melambatkan kecepatannya. “<em>Ha—ahhh, </em>enak banget, <em>sayang</em>.”</p><p>Chenle membeku di tempat, ia kemudian mengerang dan berdecak kesal.</p><p>“Eh, iya, mas! Maaf banget! Tadi keceplosan ….”</p><p>Chenle menghela napas panjang, ia pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari perempuan itu, dan meraih dompetnya dari kantung celana denimnya, kemudian mengeluarkan lembaran uangnya begitu saja ke ranjang.</p><p>“Tapi … tapi mas belum keluar, kalau aku sepong gimana …?”</p><p>Seolah tidak mendengar perempuan itu berbicara, Chenle tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Selagi mengenakan celana dan merapikan diri, Chenle pun menyulut sepuntung rokok, menghisapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut, meninggalkan pekerja seks itu sendirian.</p><p>Chenle mengernyit ketika disambut silaunya matahari yang menusuk pengelihatan. <em>Huh</em>. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat matahari bersinar begitu cerah begini.</p><p>Ah, hotel murahan di mana ia berada ini tidak memiliki tempat parkir mobil. Jadi Chenle harus berjalan cukup jauh menuju sebuah lapangan besar di mana mobil-mobil lainnya diparkirkan.</p><p>Sama seperti mobil Chenle, beberapa di antaranya terdapat mobil yang terlalu mewah untuk parkir di daerah antah-berantah begini. Tidak mengejutkan sih, mengingat daerah ini memang populer sebagai tempat Pekerja Seks Komersial mangkal.</p><p>Ketika Chenle sudah sampai dan mulai mendekati mobilnya, ia dapat melihat sepasang pria sedang bercumbu sambil menyandari sebuah mobil hitam, mobil hitam itu persis ada di samping mobil milik Chenle.</p><p>
  <em>Beep, beep!</em>
</p><p>Tanpa banyak pikir, Chenle menekan tombol <em>remote</em> kunci mobilnya, mengejutkan pasangan yang sedang bercumbu itu. Spontan mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat ada orang yang melangkah dekat.</p><p>“Tuh, kan! Aku bilang jangan di sini ….”</p><p>“Hehe … Iya, maaf, sayang—eh … lah? Chenle …?”</p><p>Chenle—yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya—langsung berpaling ketika tiba-tiba mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke pasangan itu dan menemukan wajah tak asing.</p><p>“Oh, bang Renjun.”</p><p>“Eh …, lo udah selesai rehab-nya?”</p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chenle menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu refleks menyembunyikan bagian tangannya di mana kini terdapat bekas luka sayatan ketika dulu ia mengkonsumsi sabu-sabu, ia pun mengangguk.</p><p>Chenle tidak sengaja melirik lelaki di samping Renjun, lelaki yang nampak rupawan meski mengenakan <em>makeup</em> yang menurut Chenle terlalu berlebihan.</p><p>Dan Renjun menyalahartikan lirikan tersebut sebagai rasa penasaran, jadi ia pun berkata, “Oh, ya, ini … uhm,” Renjun menggaruk kepalanya, lalu melirik pria di sampingnya sekilas, dan ragu-ragu melanjutkan, “Ini Mark, pacar gue.” Renjun kemudian menoleh pada lelaki yang disebut “Mark” itu. “Sayang, ini Chenle. Dulu yang pernah ketangkep sama mas.”</p><p>Mark menatap Chenle untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia perlahan mengukir sebuah senyum, kemudian sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Renjun karena Chenle tidak kunjung membalas senyumnya.</p><p>Terlihat kini Renjun menatap Chenle begitu dalam, mungkin menatapnya menilai dan menyadari bagaimana tirusnya pipi pria itu, atau bagaimana kantung matanya makin membesar, atau bagaimana tampilan Chenle lebih kacau dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.</p><p>“Kalau lo butuh apa-apa, hubungi nomor gue ya, masih belum ganti kok.” Renjun lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Chenle.</p><p>Chenle hanya tersenyum kecil.</p><p>“Eh, gue duluan, ya. Kencannya gak bisa ditahan nih.” Renjun memberikan gestur pada Mark yang jadi tersenyum malu. Mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chenle yang nampak larut dalam tampilan dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kaca jendela mobil.</p><p>Chenle pikir bang Renjun itu terlalu baik untuk tidak mengatakannya. Namun bila Chenle harus membaca isi pikirannya, pria itu benar, Chenle terlihat amat kacau nan mengerikan.</p><p>Tampilannya meneriakkan bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah kegagalan, mahakarya keluarga yang mengecewakan.</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Chenle masih ingat ketika ia berjalan melewati ruang kerja ayahnya pada malam hari, ia dapat mendengar dentuman disertai erangan-erangan dan desahan dari ayahnya dan seorang lelaki asing.</p><p>Dan ketika akan masuk ke kamar, dia juga berpapasan dengan pembantu rumahnya. Mereka sama-sama bersikap seolah mereka tidak mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang kerja sang ayah.</p><p>Kemudian setelah masuk ke kamarnya, Chenle langsung berhambur di ranjang dengan helaan napas yang panjang. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, ia berbaring lemas di sana, menatap langit kamarnya yang gelap dengan pikiran kosong.</p><p>Jendela kamarnya masih terbuka, Chenle terlalu malas mengubah posisinya. Ia tidak memiliki energi untuk menutup jendelanya yang menghembuskan angin dingin.</p><p><em>It’s fine</em>, kalaupun dia sakit, tidak ada lagi yang peduli padanya. Kalaupun dia mati, tidak akan ada yang menangisinya.</p><p>Chenle masih menatap langit kamarnya untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sedang melamun.</p><p>Ada sebuah suara di lubuk hatinya yang selalu ia coba untuk abaikan, yang mengatakan bahwa, <em>kamu sama saja dengan ibumu! Lihat nantinya, kamu akan berakhir sama seperti dia</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Bug!</em>
</p><p>“Om …! A-ah, om, pelan-pelan ….!” Lalu suara yang sama itu mengerang, mendesahkan “<em>ah, ah, ah</em>” beriringan dengan dentuman yang konstan di dinding, lelaki itu merengekkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Chenle dengar begitu jelas.</p><p>Rumah ini begitu besar, juga begitu kosong hingga jeritan dari jarak jauh pun dapat samar-samar terdengar.</p><p>Malam itu Chenle dininabobokan oleh suara desahan yang menggema ke hampir seluruh penjuru ruangan rumahnya, samar-samar, dalam alam mimpinya ia malah kembali menyaksikan momen terakhirnya bersama seorang lelaki yang dikenang sebagai cinta pertamanya.</p><p>Dalam mimpi itu Chenle melihat Park Jisung masih lengkap dalam seragam SMA-nya, Jisung yang nampak babak belur itu tersenyum lemah pada Chenle, dan berkata, “Pulang gih, nanti ayah kamu nyariin.”</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>3 Februari 2019, tertera di layar ponselnya. Jam 10:09, tapi konsep waktu sudah tidak begitu penting baginya. Chenle tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memperhatikan tanggal. Hari-harinya berlalu secara mengabur.</p><p>Tapi kali ini Chenle sedikit peduli. Ia menghitung dalam kepalanya, dan berpikir kalau masih ada 100 hari lagi sebelum peringatan hari kematian Jisung.</p><p>Ia keluar kamar dengan langkah yang terhuyung. <em>What the fuck</em>, dia tidak minum-minum, tapi rasanya ingin ambruk kembali ke ranjangnya.</p><p>Ada suara televisi yang makin jelas ketika Chenle menyusuri tangga ke bawah. Dia tidak ingat kalau kemarin ada yang menyalakan televisi, dan yang pasti bukan ayahnya, karena sang ayah pasti sudah pergi bekerja pada jam begini.</p><p>Ketika Chenle sampai menghampiri sumber suara, dia dihadapkan pada punggung seorang lelaki yang nampak asyik menyantap semangkuk sereal sambil menonton TV.</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>“Halo?”</p><p>“E-Eh …?!”</p><p>Suara Chenle sepertinya mengejutkan lelaki itu, tubuhnya melompat sedikit. Tamu asing itu akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadap Chenle, memperlihatkan siapa dirinya.</p><p>Seorang pemuda, sekitar seusianya, yang nampak kekinian dalam berpakaian, gayanya sungguh erotis bila dinilai dari rok pendek dan <em>fishnet </em>yang memeluk kakinya.</p><p>Dia sendiri nampaknya malu tertangkap basah sedang keenakan sarapan di rumah orang lain. Pemuda itu sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Chenle.</p><p><em>Ah, </em>Chenle baru ingat, mungkin lelaki itu salah satu dari sekian mainan ayahnya. Tapi sejak kapan ayahnya membolehkan seorang prostitusi berdiam lama di rumahnya?</p><p>Chenle tidak sadar matanya sedari tadi menelusuri tampilan lelaki di hadapannya hingga akhirnya terdengar, “Uhm,”</p><p>Lalu tanpa mengucap apa pun, Chenle sudah hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan lelaki itu, tidak tertarik pada hal yang berhubungan dengan afair ayahnya.</p><p>“Eh, <em>wait</em> …!”</p><p>Chenle berhenti di tempat dan menghadap lelaki itu lagi.</p><p>“Jangan bilang mas Renjun, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Pada penyebutan nama “Renjun”, Chenle mengernyit. Ia tatapi terus lelaki di hadapannya hingga akhirnya sadar dengan siapa dia kini berhadapan.</p><p>Dia adalah lelaki yang pernah berpapasan dengannya di tempat parkir kala mencumbu Renjun, dia juga yang diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih Renjun, <em>it’s Mark.</em></p><p>“<em>Please</em>?” Kata Mark dengan nada bicara yang Chenle yakin dibuat-buat menggemaskan, Mark memainkan kain lengan <em>sweater</em>-nya, membuatnya tetap nampak manis meski sedang gelisah.</p><p>Kerlingan mata Mark yang menggoda membuat Chenle berpikir bahwa, ah, <em>he knows what he’s doing</em>. Bukan hal mengejutkan bila ayahnya bisa tergoda oleh Mark.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>?” Ulang Mark, masih dengan nada bicara itu.</p><p>Chenle menatap Mark untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, “<em>Okay</em>.” meski sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena interaksi mereka ini hanya akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian memori tidak penting yang akan dilupakannya.</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p> </p><p>“Kalau mas mau sama aku malam ini, nanti aku atur biar dapet <em>service plus-plus</em> lain.” Wanita itu kemudian terkikik di telinga Chenle, tangannya menggerapai paha Chenle, mengelusnya nakal.</p><p>Chenle dapat merasakan bagaimana payudara wanita itu menempel ke lengannya, sesekali digesek ketika ia memaksakan tawa sok manisnya.</p><p>Cara PSK itu menggodanya begitu klise dan hampir menggelikan. Serta membuat percakapan di klub sesungguhnya bukanlah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Chenle menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya agak meneriakkan, “Maaf, ke sini cuma buat minum.”</p><p>“Ngibul banget nih, gak mau ngerasain ini, mas …?” lalu secara sengaja, wanita itu menekankan payudaranya pada Chenle.</p><p>Chenle menatapnya datar untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menciumnya, yang sempat mengejutkan wanita asing tersebut meski pada akhirnya ciuman itu dibalas begitu menggairahkan.</p><p>Lidah Chenle yang menggelitik langit mulut wanita di hadapannya membuat wanita itu mengernyit, dia melenguh nikmat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Deru napas mereka makin memburu, Chenle mengerang ketika tangan wanita itu turun untuk meremas penisnya.</p><p>“Jadi … gimana?” Kata PSK tersebut, kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari Chenle, ia tersenyum dan menunjukkan giginya yang ternodai lipstik. “Masih mau <em>service plus-plus-</em>nya?”</p><p>Mereka pada akhirnya mengentot di mobil Chenle, entah apa yang membuatnya cukup agresif pada malam itu hingga mobilnya bergoyang sama agresifnya, beriringan dengan suara tepukan paha mereka.</p><p>“A-Aduh, mas …! Aku udah becek banget!”</p><p>Aktivitas itu masih berlanjut hingga akhirnya perhatian Chenle berhasil dicuri oleh adegan kriminal yang sedang berlangsung tidak jauh dari mobilnya; nampak seorang pria besar mendorong selangkangannya pada wajah seseorang, memaksa penisnya masuk ke mulut orang yang sedang meronta-ronta.</p><p>Ah, kejadiannya di tempat terbuka pula. Beberapa orang memang sempurna bengisnya.</p><p>“Loh, mas? Kok berhenti?” tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba dengan napas yang terengah.</p><p>Lamunan Chenle spontan buyar. PSK itu mengelap keringatnya kemudian mengeluarkan penis Chenle sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa kejantanannya itu masih menegang.</p><p>“Aku kurang rapet, mas?”</p><p>“Uhm ….” Mata Chenle melirik ke pemandangan di mana lelaki itu makin meronta, kemudian entah bagaimana caranya, seperti takdir, pandangan Chenle dengan mata lelaki yang sedang dilecehkan itu bertemu dan—<em>oh.</em></p><p>
  <em>It’s Mark.</em>
</p><p>Meski Chenle baru dua kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu, namun dia ingat betul bagaimana rupa wajah Mark.</p><p>Chenle bisa saja memilih untuk tetap lanjut seks dengan PSK yang ada di mobilnya ini dan mengabaikan kriminal tersebut, atau menghentikan seksnya dan mengambil tindakan untuk mencegah pelecehan itu terjadi.</p><p><em>Huh</em>, tapi memangnya siapa dirinya? Mengapa Chenle begitu peduli untuk bersikap seperti pahlawan? Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang baik?</p><p>Chenle tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi sejujurnya, pemandangan pelecehan tersebut sedikit membuatnya “merasa laga”, dalam artian akhirnya dia bisa membuat alasan untuk menghindar dari aktivitas seksual yang tidak ia minati sedari awal. Sehingga pada akhirnya Chenle berkata, “Kayaknya sampai di sini aja, mbak. Saya ada urusan.”</p><p>“Hah? Maksudnya, mas?”</p><p>Chenle mengeluarkan penisnya dari kemaluan partner seksnya tersebut, kemudian membersihkan mereka berdua terburu-buru dengan tisu. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar seratus ribuan dari dompetnya, dan secara tidak begitu halus mengusir wanita itu dari mobilnya.</p><p>Ketika Chenle keluar dari mobilnya dan hendak menghampiri kriminal itu, barulah ia sadar bahwa, <em>lo ngapain, anjing?! </em>Aksi ini begitu keluar dari karakternya, dan Chenle mulai menyesalinya. Dia tidak seharusnya memilih untuk membantu seseorang, karena, <em>you’re a bad child! Mommy and Daddy hate you! Everybody hates you.</em></p><p>Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa pandangannya dengan Mark tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu karena kaca film jendela mobil Chenle ini gelap, sulit untuk orang dari luar melihat isi dari mobil, apa lagi di malam hari.</p><p>Jadi semua itu hanya kebetulan dan Chenle mengada-ada? Tentu saja, tapi tanggung, dia sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk dihantam ke wajah pelaku pelecehan tersebut.</p><p>
  <em>BAM! BAM! BAM!</em>
</p><p>Masalahnya, Chenle tidak memikirkan bagaimana lawannya itu berperawakan jauh lebih besar darinya, sebagai balasannya, ia mendapatkan bogem di rahang beberapa kali. Chenle mendengar Mark berteriak sambil berusaha menghentikan perkelahiannya.</p><p>“Udah, udah!” Mark menarik bahu Chenle, kedua matanya terbelalak ketika ia sadar siapa yang baru saja menginterupsi mereka. “Eh, astaga! Mas Chenle?! Itu kenapa omnya dipukulin?!”</p><p>“Lu kenal sama orang ini?” Kata pria itu pada Mark sambil menatap Chenle tajam.</p><p>“Uh—uhm, iya, om. <em>Hehehe</em>.”</p><p>Kini Chenle yang dibuat bingung pada bagaimana santainya pelaku pelecehan itu mengobrol dengan Mark. Chenle menatap Mark dan pria besar yang kini sama babak belurnya dengan dirinya. “Bukannya tadi lo dipaksa ngelakuin itu?” Tanya Chenle pada Mark.</p><p>Mark meringis, kemudian menghela napas berat sambil tertawa canggung, dan berkata, “A-ah …, mas, itu cuma <em>roleplaying</em>, ini omnya klien aku kok.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. </em>
</p><p><em>Fuck. This is embarrassing</em>.</p><p>“Oh.” Chenle langsung dibuat membisu. Sekalinya mencampuri urusan orang lain, ternyata malah memperburuk keadaan.</p><p>“Ahh, brengsek.” Pria besar itu membenarkan celananya yang masih melorot, dia nampak jengkel. “Gak usah sok-sokan jadi pahlawan kalau gak tahu apa-apa. Gua jadi kena getahnya nih gara-gara temen lu! Udah bayar mahal-mahal juga!”</p><p>Mark langsung bergelayut manja pada om-om itu, mengelus-elus lengannya dengan senyum yang nakal. “Hehe … maaf ya, om. Nanti Mark ganti sama <em>service </em>yang lain.”</p><p>“Udah gak <em>mood</em>, balikin duit gua!”</p><p>Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Mark ragu-ragu mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari celana dalamnya yang langsung direbut oleh pria itu. “Brengsek! <em>Service </em>apaan kalau gua dibikin bonyok begini?!” Gerutu si om sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Chenle dan Mark berduaan di tempat parkir ini.</p><p>Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga akhirnya suara Mark yang membuang ludahnya ke tanah memecah keheningan di situ.</p><p>“Uhm,” Chenle berdiri canggung di sana, masih merasa malu dan tentu saja bersalah telah membuat Mark kehilangan kliennya, “<em>sorry</em> ….”</p><p>Mark melirik Chenle. “<em>It’s fine</em>, lagian sebenernya aku udah males sama om yang itu. Alkoholik tuh pejunya gak enak banget.” Kemudian membuang ludahnya lagi.</p><p>Chenle tidak tahu harus merespon apa, jadi ia mengeluarkan dompetnya mengingat peristiwa itu juga terjadi karena dirinya, “Ini gue ganti kerugian.” Dan ternyata hanya dihadapkan pada selembar sepuluh ribu. <em>Aduh, si anjing</em>. “Eh, bentar ke ATM dulu.”</p><p>“Gak usah, masss!” Mark mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah kemudian tersenyum simpul, “harusnya aku bilang terima kasih karena udah menyingkirkan om-om bau kayak dia.”</p><p>“Oh ….”</p><p>“Tapi tadi itu bukan karena dendam, kan …?”</p><p>“Dendam?”</p><p>“Uhh …, iya, mas gak dendam sama aku?”</p><p>“Dendam kenapa?”</p><p>Mark menggosok-gosok lengannya ketika angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh mereka. “Ya …,” kali ini giliran Mark yang nampak malu, dia meringis sambil memainkan kain celana pendeknya, “kan om Yukhei juga klien aku …, terus dia bapaknya mas Chenle ….”</p><p>“Gue gak peduli sama urusan bokap gue.”</p><p>“Oh …, oke deh kalau gitu, mas. <em>Hehehe</em>.” Mark melakukan itu lagi, tersenyum simpul yang membuat pipinya membulat. Ia kemudian bersandar ke sebuah mobil dan merogoh sekotak rokok dari saku belakang celananya, menyuguhkannya pada Chenle.</p><p>“Ah, enggak.”</p><p>“Lah, terus mas ngapain masih di sini?”</p><p>Hah, benar juga, tapi Chenle tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempat, jadi ia pada akhirnya mengambil sepuntung rokok dari suguhan Mark, mereka pun merokok bersama di sana. Bersandar pada mobil orang lain sambil menyaksikan langit tanpa bintang.</p><p>Sunyi itu akhirnya Mark pecah lagi dengan, “Mas gak akrab sama bapaknya, ya?”</p><p>Chenle menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, “Enggak.”</p><p>“Om Yukhei itu ayah tiri?”</p><p>Chenle tertawa pada pertanyaan Mark, ia tersedak asap rokoknya sedikit, dan berkata, “Dia bokap kandung gue.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Mark mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ketika ada angin besar menerpa tubuh mereka kembali, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terpengaruh sedikit pun dan menahan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.</p><p>Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Chenle, pria itu menariknya.</p><p>“Ngerokoknya di dalem mobil aja.” Kata Chenle tanpa menatap Mark.</p><p>Ketika mereka ada di dalam mobil, Mark sesegera mungkin membuat dirinya nyaman duduk di jok samping kemudi. Jendela dibuka separuh untuk ventilasi udara. Mark mendesah sambil memejam matanya dan tersenyum.</p><p>Mereka merokok dalam sunyi hingga batang tembakau itu habis, kemudian sunyi itu pun Mark hilangkan dengan, “<em>Thank you.</em>”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Udah baik sama aku.” Mark tersenyum. “Aku kayaknya hampir gak pernah ketemu sama orang baik.”</p><p>“Bang Renjun itu pacar lo? Dia kan orangnya baik.”</p><p>Mendengar ucapan Chenle, Mark menyeringai, tatapannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela itu begitu kosong. “Mas Renjun cuma … kenalan biasa.”</p><p>“Cuma <em>kenalan biasa</em> tapi lo gak mau bang Renjun tahu kalau lo main sama bokap gue.”</p><p>“<em>Well</em>,” senyum Mark melebar, ia terkikik geli karena ketahuan salah bicara, “om Yukhei itu orang yang spesial, dia orang pertama yang mau sewa jasa aku secara eksklusif.”</p><p>“Eksklusif?”</p><p>“Om Yukhei bayarnya gede biar aku cuma melayani dia.”</p><p>“Tapi lo juga sama bang Renjun, berarti lo gak eksklusif.”</p><p>“Yaaa, kalau sumber duitnya bisa lebih dari satu, kenapa enggak?” Kata Mark yang diakhiri senyum nakal. “Tapi jangan bilang-bilang om Yukhei, ya, mas!”</p><p>Chenle tertawa kencang pada pengakuan Mark, membayangkan berapa banyak pria terangsang yang berhasil ditipunya. Serta memikirkan ayahnya yang dengan bodohnya berhasil dijebak oleh seorang prostitusi, membuatnya merasa sedikit puas.</p><p>“Mas Chenle kalau senyum tuh juteknya langsung hilang, ya.”</p><p>Kerlingan mata Mark seolah memberikan isyarat, bahwa ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikannya, namun Chenle tidak pernah bertanya. Dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Mark menatapnya penuh arti.</p><p>Sudah lama Chenle tidak ditemani oleh seseorang yang benar-benar tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya. <em>It feels nice</em>.</p><p>Tanpa Chenle sadari, perlahan Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya menangkup pipi Chenle. Lelaki itu mengelus rahang Chenle yang terluka akibat adu jotos tadi.</p><p>“Ini sakit, mas?” Bisik Mark.</p><p>“Sedikit.”</p><p>Mereka pun jadi saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, mereka begitu dekat hingga Chenle dapat merasakan hangatnya deru napas Mark pada wajahnya, serta dapat mencium parfum beraroma manis buatan pada tubuh Mark.</p><p>Chenle sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, atau tahu apa yang akan Mark lakukan, tapi dia tidak mendorong lelaki itu.</p><p>Bahkan ketika tangan Mark kemudian turun ke lehernya, dia diam saja. Ibu jari tangan Mark mengelus-elus kulit leher pria itu, lalu bibir mereka pun beradu. Mark dan Chenle tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy, mommy, sakit …!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kamu gak seharusnya lahir! Kamu bikin hidup kita semua kacau! Kamu yang hancurin rumah ini!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dihadapkan pada pemandangan putranya yang sedang dicekik dalam bathtub, Yukhei dengan sigap mendorong wanita itu jauh-jauh dan segera menarik putranya dalam sebuah pelukan. “You’re fucking insane! He’s our son!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Chenle melenguh terkejut ketika ia membuka matanya. Terbangun dari mimpi buruk memang melelahkan.</p><p>Sialan, apa dia ketiduran di sebuah motel lagi? Matanya mengitari lingkungan di sekitarnya, tidak mengenali pemandangan ruangan ini.</p><p>Ada suara gemuruh guntur yang menggetarkan kaca jendela, langitnya begitu gelap.</p><p>Jam 3 pagi.</p><p>Lalu Chenle jadi ingat kalau tadi malam dia menghadiri pesta yang diadakan kenalannya dari kampus, meski dia hadir sebagai seorang <em>Drop-Out</em>, tapi dia tetap senang-senang dan mungkin minum terlalu banyak hingga lupa apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.</p><p>Dan ketika ia perlahan bangkit, Chenle makin kebingungan dihadapkan pada figur Mark yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya, setengah telanjang karena separuh tubuhnya dibalut selimut. Mereka hampir berdempetan di satu ranjang ini, lelaki itu berbaring menyamping, menghadap Chenle. Wajah Mark disinari layar ponsel yang dimainkannya.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck? Apa ini mimpi basahnya lagi?</em>
</p><p>“Mark?”</p><p>“Oh?” Mark menoleh padanya. “Akhirnya mas bangun juga.”</p><p>Mata Chenle begitu sensitif pada cahaya meski redup, dia memicingkan matanya ketika menatap Mark. Dia nyata, ini semua bukan mimpi.</p><p>“Kok lo ada di sini …?” tanya Chenle kebingungan, meski perlahan memori mengenai dirinya—yang tidak sengaja membuka pintu sebuah kamar di mana Mark sedang <em>threesome</em> saat pesta tadi—pun muncul.</p><p>Chenle jadi ingat kembali bagaimana dia malah melongo di ambang pintu, menyaksikan bagaimana Mark dengan lihainya menerima tusukan penis di oral dan analnya dari dua pria berbeda.</p><p>Ah, tapi dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Jangan-jangan … Chenle ikut bergabung?</p><p>“Mas terus pergi kok.” Kata Mark sambil terkikik, seolah membaca pikiran Chenle. “Iya, habis mas lihatin aku sama yang lain di kamar, terus mas langsung pergi.”</p><p>“Tapi kok gue bisa ada di sini?”</p><p>Mark mengangkat bahunya, sama-sama tidak tahu. “Mas balik lagi ke sini pas banget klien aku baru pada pulang, terus mas malah tidur.”</p><p>
  <em>Tapi Mark tidak pergi? Kenapa masih ada di sini?</em>
</p><p>Chenle tanpa sadar melirik lekukan tubuh Mark yang dihalangi selimut, ia kemudian duduk tegak dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan tubuh indah Mark. Tapi Mark sepertinya memperhatikan hal tersebut karena ia kemudian tersenyum pada Chenle.</p><p>“Mas Chenle.” Bisik Mark, pestanya sudah selesai sehingga rumahnya kembali sepi. Di lantai bawah hanya ada beberapa orang yang belum pulang karena sama-sama mabuk berat.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Mas gak pulang? Nanti ayahnya nyariin.”</p><p>
  <em>Pulang gih, nanti ayah kamu nyariin.</em>
</p><p>“Mas …?” Secercah memori terakhir mengenai Jisung yang tiba-tiba hadir itu buyar seketika, Chenle mengernyit kemudian menatap Mark lagi ketika pundaknya ditepuk. “Mas masih mabuk?”</p><p>“Enggak, gue <em>fine-fine </em>aja.”</p><p>Mata Chenle tidak pernah teralihkan dari pemandangan Mark yang hanya dibalut selimut. Sumber cahaya dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka membuat ruangan ini begitu redup. Namun Chenle  masih dapat melihat lekukan pinggang Mark yang mengukir bokongnya begitu indah.</p><p>Chenle meraih tangan Mark yang ada di pundaknya, menggenggamnya sambil memeriksa reaksi Mark yang tidak menunjukkan penolakan, lelaki itu bahkan seperti sedang menantikan sesuatu. Kemudian Chenle membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya, masih memandang Mark, Chenle kecup tangan itu,</p><p>“<em>Is this okay</em>?” Bisik Chenle.</p><p>Mark nampak begitu larut dalam momen ini hingga membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mengangguk sebagai respon.</p><p>“Ada hal yang lo gak suka? Atau pantangan …?”</p><p>Mark menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum manis. <em>Ah, senyum menggoda itu</em> …. “Hal paling aneh atau ekstrem pun bisa aku terima. Nanti aku pasti bilang sama mas kalau aku gak suka.”</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>.”</p><p>“Kalau mas?”</p><p>“Pokoknya … jangan panggil gue ‘sayang’.”</p><p>Mark perlahan mengangguk, dari tatapannya nampak bahwa ia begitu larut dalam momen ini.</p><p>Perlahan wajah Chenle mendekat pada Mark, kedua mata dipejam. Bibir mereka bersinggungan ketika Mark membisikkan, “Aku udah nunggu-nunggu momen ini, mas.” kemudian bibir itu pun dibekap ketika Chenle akhirnya menciumnya.</p><p>Hal yang Mark sadari dari gaya berciuman Chenle adalah dia mencium Mark begitu santai namun tetap sensual, tidak terburu-buru seperti kebanyakan kliennya. Chenle menghisap bibir Mark, begitu hati-hati namun intens di saat yang sama, membuat Mark merasa makin haus akan ciumannya.</p><p>Mereka harus melepas tautan bibir mereka ketika Chenle menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Mark. Chenle melepaskan pakaiannya kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk memerangkap tubuh Mark. Kaki Mark dilipat dan dibuka lebar-lebar, bokong telanjang Mark jadi bergesekan dengan kejantanan Chenle yang masih dibalut celana.</p><p>Ketika mereka berpandangan, Mark merengkuh tubuh Chenle agar makin dekat, pria itu menyeringai. Chenle menyingkap helaian rambut Mark yang menghalangi sebagian area wajahnya, kemudian bibir mereka beradu lagi.</p><p>Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih bernafsu tapi tetap santai, Mark dapat merasakan jemari Chenle yang mengelus-elus pahanya. Dia mengernyit dan melenguh nikmat ketika lidah Chenle menggelitik rongga mulutnya.</p><p>Mark harus menancapkan kakinya ke ranjang ketika merasakan tangan Chenle menggerapai dadanya, tangan itu memainkan puting susu Mark sambil masih menciumnya penuh nafsu.</p><p>Bunyi kecipak bibir mereka yang beradu serta napas yang memburu memenuhi ruangan itu.</p><p>“Oh-<em>ohh … </em>hmmph—<em>ah, ah</em>, m-mas …,” tubuh Mark dibuat menggelinjang ketika terasa ada jari yang main-main di area lubang kenikmatannya, bersamaan dengan Chenle memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher Mark. “Mas,  langsung—langsung masukin aja.”</p><p>“Hah? Nanti lo sakit.” Chenle seharusnya tidak peduli pada hal seperti ini,</p><p>“Enggak, mas. Tadi habis dimasukin dua sekaligus,” kemudian tangan Mark meraih bokongnya sendiri untuk membukanya lebar, lalu memasukkan dua jarinya begitu saja ke dalam lubangnya, mengocoknya sebentar dengan kening yang mengernyit. Napasnya tersendat-sendat ketika berkata, “<em>Uhh—aduh …</em>, m-masih longgar kok, mas ….”</p><p><em>Anjing.</em> Chenle tertegun, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya menatap netra Mark yang berkaca-kaca.</p><p>“<em>Okay.</em>” Bisik Chenle dengan napas yang terengah, akhirnya dia membuka celana denimnya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang terasa berat di tangannya. Batangnya itu sudah menegang sedari tadi.</p><p>Mark menelan ludahnya ketika akhirnya melihat hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu.</p><p>Penis Chenle sebenarnya tidak begitu besar, ukurannya rata-rata, namun kejantanannya itu begitu panjang hingga Mark sempat khawatir kalau nanti perutnya akan sakit.</p><p>Tapi hal itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah memasukkan penis tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya.</p><p>Tubuh mereka yang lengket karena keringat saling melekat.</p><p>Chenle mengambil pelumas saset dan kondom dari kantung celananya, penis yang sudah dibalut kondom itu ia kocok. Ia juga lumuri lubang Mark dengan pelumasnya banyak-banyak untuk membuatnya ekstra becek, kemudian jari Chenle masuk ke lubang Mark sebentar, mengoyaknya dalam, menelusuri sudut kenikmatannya.</p><p>Mendengar Mark merengek keenakan membuat Chenle makin nafsu, setelah mengeluarkan jarinya, ia langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Mark tanpa wanti-wanti.</p><p>Mark pun langsung terbelalak, ia merintih di ceruk leher Chenle. Mark memeluk pria itu erat ketika pinggulnya tanpa ragu menggenjot tubuh Mark kencang.</p><p>“A-Astaga, mas, <em>ah, ah, ah, </em>…!” Terdengar Mark menjerit, tidak memedulikan tamu pesta atau pemilik rumah yang bisa muncul kapan saja memergoki mereka, diiringi bunyi kecipak basah nan lengketnya bokong Mark yang beradu dengan pinggul Chenle.</p><p>Bibir Chenle kemudian meraup puting susu Mark, menghisapnya penuh nafsu; <em>slurp!</em></p><p>“<em>Please, please</em>, enak banget ….”</p><p>“<em>Ahhh</em>, ngentot lo emang enak banget.” Chenle mengerang merasakan lubang Mark menyempit ketika tusukan penisnya mengarah ke titik sensitif, ia pun mempercepat genjotan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Mark mengguncang seirama dengan dorongan penisnya.</p><p>Mark mengeluarkan <em>ah, ah, ah</em>, tiap penis Chenle menekan sudut sensitif itu.</p><p>Tangan Chenle kemudian turun ke leher Mark, mencekiknya sedikit. Napas Mark makin tersendat-sendat, ia mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kecil, lubangnya menyempit lagi.</p><p>“<em>Ahhh, </em>anjing …!” Chenle menarik paha Mark agar penisnya terkubur makin dalam. “<em>Mommy </em>suka aku entot?! <em>Mommy </em>mau aku hamilin?!”</p><p><em>Holy fucking shit</em>, Chenle tidak tahu datangnya dari mana sisi dirinya yang begitu, namun dia sudah terlanjur terangsang, dan hebatnya Mark mengikuti skenario seks mereka.</p><p>“<em>Hnngh</em>—<em>please, please</em>, hamilin aku! Mau hamil anak kamu!”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>? <em>Mommy </em>mau aku hamilin sekarang? Dientot sampe hamil, dihamilin bergilir sama yang lain …!”</p><p>Tangan Chenle kemudian turun ke penis Mark yang sudah lama diabaikan, lalu mengocoknya begitu agresif menggunakan <em>precum</em> Mark yang menggenang di perutnya.</p><p>“Ha—<em>ahhh</em> …!” Chenle memejam matanya erat, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa pun selain dirinya yang makin dekat dengan ejakulasi, dia pun menggenjot penisnya begitu terburu-buru demi mengejar sensasi nikmat itu, masih mencekik Mark.</p><p>Penisnya makin menegang, Mark merengek nikmat dengan suara yang terbata karena cekikannya ketika merasa lubangnya makin penuh oleh penis Chenle yang membesar, ia pun mendesah tidak keruan karena kocokan Chenle pada penisnya membuatnya makin dekat dengan ejakulasi.</p><p>“Aaah …, udah gak kuat ….”</p><p>“<em>Mommy</em> makin becek? Udah gak tahan, hm?”</p><p>Pada ucapan Chenle, Mark mengangguk-angguk sambil mendesah nikmat, lubangnya menyempit, Chenle melepaskan cekikannya.</p><p>Dan Mark akhirnya ejakulasi—cairan hangat pun menyembur perutnya, namun Chenle tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia menambahkan pelumas di lubang kenikmatan Mark, kemudian menggenjot penisnya makin brutal.</p><p>Tubuh Mark yang lemas jadi menggelinjang karena lubangnya terasa sensitif oleh Chenle yang masih mengejar ejakulasinya, hingga akhirnya terasa Chenle mendorong tubuhnya sekali lagi lebih kencang, lalu mengerang di kuping Mark ketika akhirnya menyemburkan air mani hangatnya pada kondom.</p><p>Mark merengek karena tidak begitu puas dengan sensasi kondom yang melindungi penis Chenle, namun Chenle menyalahartikan hal tersebut dengan Mark yang merasa tidak nyaman karena terlalu sensitif.</p><p>Jadi Chenle segera mengeluarkan penisnya dan membuang kondomnya ke lantai begitu saja.</p><p>“<em>That was good</em>,” komentar Mark dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, ia tersenyum, “jadi pengin nyoba sepong mas juga.”</p><p>Chenle meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di perut Mark. “Lain kali aja.”</p><p>“Oh?” Senyum Mark berubah jadi senyum nakal, kemudian bersandar ke <em>headboard</em> untuk menunjukkan pemandangan cabul yang diciptakan Chenle; tubuh dengan peluh keringat, jejak gigitan di dekat leher, dan lubang kenikmatannya yang masih menganga. “Mas nanti mau ngewe aku lagi?”</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p> </p><p>Ketika Chenle bilang “lain kali”, Mark tidak tahu kalau waktu tersebut akan datang begitu cepat.</p><p>Mark masih ingat, dia sedang berbaring tengkurap di kosannya sambil memainkan ponsel dan menikmati bagaimana lidah Renjun menelusuri lingkaran lubang anus Mark, menyeruputnya sambil memainkan bokongnya, ketika Mark tiba-tiba menerima sebuah pesan.</p><p>
  <em>Mas Chenle: Malem ini free?</em>
</p><p>“Aduh!” Renjun mengaduh karena kaki Mark tidak sengaja menendang bahunya ketika bangkit untuk duduk.</p><p>“Eh, maaf, mas!”</p><p>“Kamu kenapa, sayang?”</p><p>Mark melirik Renjun lalu tersenyum canggung. “Uhm, enggak, aku lupa <em>check out S</em>hopi. Barangnya udah <em>sold out.</em>”</p><p>Renjun tersenyum. “Hmm, nanti mas aja yang beliin,” kemudian mendekat untuk melahap puting susu Mark dan meremas bokongnya, dia berbisik, “sekarang … kalau kita ngewenya sambil mas diiket, gimana? Mas udah gak tahan nih.”</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>Kedua kaki Mark bergetar, ia merasa lemas digoda oleh Chenle sedari tadi, tapi ia tidak protes dan terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil tiap kali penis Chenle yang ada di antara selangkangan Mark itu bergesekan dengan penisnya.</p><p>Mark kini menungging dengan tangan bertumpu ke meja kerja om Yukhei, ada Chenle memeluknya erat dari belakang sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan sensasi nikmat gesekan dari bokong dan paha Mark yang mengimpit penisnya.</p><p>Penis Chenle itu juga menggesek penis Mark yang becek. Selangkangan mereka berdua begitu basah dan kotor karena pelumas bercampur dengan air mani. Keduanya setengah telanjang, celana melilit di pergelangan kaki.</p><p>“M-Mas, gimana kalau bapaknya pulang?” Bisik Mark kemudian mulutnya menganga, ingin teriak karena Chenle tidak berhenti menggoyangkan pinggul mereka.</p><p>“Kenapa emang kalau dia pulang?”</p><p>“Nanti kalau ketahuan gimana—<em>haaa—ahhh</em> ….”</p><p>Chenle mengelus perut Mark sambil mengecupi bahunya. Kemudian Mark mengeluarkan sebuah rengekan ketika Chenle tiba-tiba mengubur penisnya di lubang Mark.  Pria itu menyeringai, merasakan penisnya sendiri membuat tonjolan di perut Mark tiap kali mereka seks itu memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Namun Chenle langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya itu lagi, kembali menggeseknya di antara selangkangan Mark.</p><p>“Gak apa-apa kita ketahuan sama dia<em>—uhm</em>,” Chenle mengernyit ketika Mark ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya, “biar aku kasih lihat gimana <em>mommy</em> dihamilin sama anak kliennya.”</p><p>Pada gambaran Chenle yang bisa menghamilinya, lubang Mark berkedut. Dia merengek makin terangsang. “Hm<em>—hngh</em> ….”</p><p>Bunyi kecipak kotor mulai menggema di ruang kerja ayah Chenle, diiringi desahan Mark yang meminta Chenle untuk “<em>nanti langsung masukin aja, mas!</em>” atau “<em>terus kayak gitu—ah, ah, ah!</em>” sambil menggerakkan bokongnya gelisah.</p><p>Tubuhnya berguncang, napasnya tersendat-sendat, gesekan penis Chenle begitu memabukkan, dan Mark hanya bisa berdiri lemas dalam pelukan Chenle, begitu pasrah digunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu pria itu.</p><p>Mark melirik ke sudut ruangan, matanya kemudian menangkap CCTV yang ternyata terpasang di ruangan ini.</p><p>“Eh, se-sebentar,” kata Mark sedikit gelagapan, namun kemudian Chenle menyodok pinggulnya cepat-cepat, membuat suara tepukan becek. “<em>Ah, ah—</em>ada kamera—<em>hngggh</em> …!"</p><p>Namun komentar tersebut tidak menghentikan Chenle, pria itu malah menarik dagu Mark agar wajahnya diarahkan ke CCTV yang kini merekam bagaimana penis Chenle dan Mark beradu, bergesekan nikmat.</p><p>“Lihatin muka sange lo pas gue pake kayak gini,” kata Chenle dengan napas tersengal-sengal, “lihatin enaknya kita ngewe ke bokap gue dan <em>security </em>yang lagi nonton ini.”</p><p>Chenle berbohong, tidak akan ada yang menonton rekaman CCTV ini selain ayahnya, namun imajinasi itu membuat keduanya makin terangsang.</p><p>Kemudian Chenle mengubur wajahnya di tengkuk leher Mark, menciumnya sambil mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Mark tanpa melihat, dan mengentotnya begitu brutal.</p><p>Mark pun menjerit.</p><p>Suaranya begitu kencang hingga Chenle yakin kalau pembantu di rumahnya itu pasti mendengar suara Mark.</p><p><em>Haaa, anjinggg</em>. Chenle akan klimaks. Meja yang menumpu tubuh Mark itu ikutan terguncang, Chenle mengerang karena penisnya tiada henti menusuk titik sensitif Mark, sehingga lubangnya makin menyempit.</p><p>Mark gelagapan, tatapannya pada kamera begitu kosong karena terlalu mabuk dalam aktivitas ini; Cara Chenle mengentotnya begitu nikmat dan—<em>fuck, fuck, fuckkkk …</em>!</p><p>Pahanya menegang, tubuh mereka saling melekat hingga rasanya tiada jarak.</p><p>Chenle mengubur wajahnya ke bahu Mark dan mengerang ketika menyemburkan air maninya di dalam Mark<em>—ahhh, akhirnya</em>. Mark mengerang nikmat merasakan cairan hangat itu memenuhi lubangnya, selangkangan mereka pun makin becek dan kotor.</p><p>Kemudian Chenle mengocok penis Mark, membuat lelaki itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Chenle. Mark pun mencengkram tangan Chenle yang masih mengocok penisnya, lalu merengek-rengek keenakan, “<em>Oh My Goddd, </em>se<em>-</em>sedikit lagi<em>, please, Mommy</em> mau keluar—ha—<em>ahhh</em>—<em>hnghhh</em> …!”</p><p>Wajah mesum Mark sukses diabadikan dalam rekaman CCTV ketika ia mengotori lantainya dengan air mani sambil menggelinjang ketika Chenle tidak mau berhenti mengocok penisnya, dan membuatnya merasa terlalu sensitif.</p><p>“Uhm, mas …, sakit.” Mark menarik tangan Chenle untuk dilepaskan dari penisnya. Ia kemudian dapat merasakan tangan Chenle yang menggerapai tubuhnya sambil mengecup pelipisnya.</p><p>“<em>Sorry</em>.” Chenle masih memeluk Mark, penis masih dipeluk hangat dalam lubang Mark.</p><p>“Ah, lebih sakit perut aku sih,”</p><p>“Perut?”</p><p>Mark mengangguk, akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari Chenle. “Yap, mas pernah <em>bottom</em>, gak?” karena Chenle menggeleng, jadi Mark melanjutkan, “Kalau penisnya kegedean atau terlalu panjang, perut aku suka sakit.”</p><p>“Oh …, gak ada yang pernah bilang kayak gitu sama gue.”</p><p>“Bahkan pacar mas sekali pun?”</p><p>Chenle membisu, tidak mau ketahuan kalau dia sebenarnya belum pernah pacaran karena isu mental yang tidak akan pernah diobatinya.</p><p>“Tapi gak apa-apa sih, mas. Kan aku dibayar karena itu.” Lalu Mark terkikik, dia sedang mengenakan pakaiannya ketika berkata, “<em>Mommy kink</em>-nya seru juga, kayak beda aja gitu dari mas biasanya.”</p><p>Chenle berdeham. Ini pertama kalinya mereka membicarakan apa yang mereka lakukan di ranjang, dan sejujurnya, Chenle lebih terbiasa kalau membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini sebelum seks.</p><p>Jadi dengan Mark yang tiba-tiba membahas <em>mommy kink</em> secara begitu kasual sehabis seksnya, Chenle merasa canggung.</p><p>Demi menyudahi pembicaraan <em>mommy kink</em>-nya, Chenle bertanya, “Uhm, lo yakin gak apa-apa pas di <em>party</em> waktu itu gue cekik?”</p><p>Mark tersenyum, jarang-jarang menemukan klien yang menanyakan kondisinya seperti ini. <em>Hm, anak-bapak gak jauh beda</em>, pikir Mark. “Kayak apa yang aku bilang, mas. Aku bisa <em>handle </em>hampir semua yang klien aku suka. Dan kalau aku gak kuat, pasti aku kasih tahu.”</p><p>Setelah sesi mengobrol pendek itu, mereka berdua mandi bersama di kamar mandi pribadi dalam kamar Chenle. Di mana Chenle mendapatkan bonus sebuah <em>blowjob </em>dalam keadaan basah-basah di bawah <em>shower</em> yang merupakan pengalaman baru untuknya. Tentu saja Mark begitu lihai dalam menghisap, mengulum, dan memainkan lidahnya pada penis Chenle.</p><p>Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk kejantanan Chenle menegang dalam mulut Mark, lelaki itu sebisa mungkin untuk menghisap batang itu dalam-dalam.</p><p>Mark merengek ketika Chenle menjambak rambutnya, kemudian Chenle mendorong kepala Mark untuk mengulum penisnya lebih dalam. Karena sudah tidak kuat, Chenle mendorong pinggulnya untuk mengejar orgasme.</p><p>Dia mendesis dan memejam matanya ketika menggunakan mulut Mark terus menerus untuk mengejar klimaks, terdengar deru napas mereka yang memburu serta suara gesekan penis Chenle yang basah karena campuran <em>pre-cum</em> dan saliva dalam mulut Mark.</p><p>“<em>Ahhh, </em>anjing<em>, </em>mau keluar nih …!” Ketika klimaks, Chenle mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Mark dan mencipratkan air maninya ke wajah Mark sambil menggosok-gosok kepala penisnya ke pipi Mark.</p><p>Setelah beberapa saat, lelaki yang sedari tadi berlutut itu akhirnya berdiri tegap menghadap Chenle, jari telunjuknya mencolek air mani di pipinya, kemudian ia kulum jari telunjuk tersebut, dan berkomentar, “Hmm, makan sayur-sayuran, ya, mas. Biar pejunya enak ditelen, <em>okie dokie</em>?”</p><p>Chenle hanya menatap Mark dalam-dalam sebagai responnya, ia kemudian menangkup pipi Mark dan menghapus air mani di sudut bibir lelaki itu.</p><p>Mereka nampak masih mabuk dalam suasana erotisnya, jadi mata Mark terpejam ketika pria di hadapannya mendekat, Chenle pun mencium bibir empuknya mesra.</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>“Maksudnya apa ini.” Om Yukhei bahkan kedengaran seperti tidak begitu penasaran, tapi ia tetap menyodorkan ponselnya pada Mark.</p><p>Dari ponsel Yukhei, terlihat <em>screenshot</em> yang diambil dari rekaman CCTV ketika Mark dan Chenle sedang bersetubuh di ruang kerja Yukhei. Gambarnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi dari figurnya sudah kelihatan bahwa itu mereka berdua.</p><p>Ah, sialan, Mark pikir apa yang Chenle katakan benar, bahwa si om tidak sering memeriksa rekaman CCTV. Tapi nyatanya, si om malah ada di sini, sengaja memesan ruangan ini untuk makan siang sekaligus berdiskusi.</p><p>Pantas saja dasi yang dikenakan si om itu tidak rapi, tanda-tanda ada yang membuatnya stres di kantor atau di rumah, dan biasanya si om akan meminta Mark untuk mempersembahkan lubangnya untuk dipenuhi air mani si om yang disumbat oleh <em>butt plug</em>, agar nanti bisa lanjut ronde kedua di hotel atau rumah si om.</p><p>Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda.</p><p>Mereka kini ada di sebuah restoran mewah, tepatnya di ruangan khusus tamu VIP, duduk hanya berduaan menghadap pemandangan kota.</p><p>Pria tua itu duduk nyaman di kursinya dengan raut wajah yang misterius. Yukhei tentu saja tidak gembira, tapi juga tidak marah. Dia nampak tenang-tenang saja sambil sibuk menyantap makan siangnya.</p><p>“Udah berapa lama kamu seks sama anak saya?”</p><p>“Eh …, o-om, cuma sekali kok ….”</p><p>“Kamu inget kontrak kita, kan?”</p><p>Mark mengangguk. “Iya, om. Janji gak akan kejadian lagi!”</p><p>“Saya gak pernah percaya sama janji dari orang, saya juga gak peduli kamu main-main sama anak saya. Cuma saya pikir kamu bakalan patuh sama apa yang disebutin di kontrak.” Kemudian Om Yukhei melepaskan kacamatanya dan duduk bersandar, menjauhi makan siangnya. “Terus soal kamu sama Jongin, maksudnya apa itu? Sengaja kamu mau bikin saya marah?”</p><p><em>Aaaaahhh</em>! Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek …!</p><p>Mendengar nama rival bisnis om Yukhei disebut-sebut, jantung Mark langsung berdebar kencang. Sesungguhnya dia lebih takut kalau interaksinya dengan om Jongin ketahuan daripada apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan mas Chenle.</p><p>Mark tidak tahu sejarah hubungan Yukhei dan Jongin bagaimana, namun yang diketahuinya adalah kebencian mereka melampaui sekadar rival dalam dunia bisnis. Jadi om Yukhei ini <em>sangat, sangat, sangat </em>membenci om Jongin.</p><p>Dan parahnya, om Jongin akhir-akhir ini menawari Mark untuk melayaninya eksklusif dengan bayaran yang lebih menggiurkan. Padahal percakapan mereka terjadi secara pribadi, tapi entah bagaimana caranya om Yukhei tahu. Dan semoga om Yukhei juga tahu bahwa Mark sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tawaran om Jongin.</p><p>“Om itu klien pertama aku, aku gak mungkin ngekhianatin om.”</p><p>Yukhei menatap Mark untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas berat. “<em>I know.</em> <em>But this is the end</em>.”</p><p>“M-Maksudnya?”</p><p>“Saya gak akan membutuhkan jasa kamu lagi, <em>Mark</em>.”</p><p>Mark mengernyit ketika mendengar si om tidak memanggilnya dengan nama-nama manis; <em>baby, sayang</em>.</p><p>Sialaaaan! Mark memang berpikir bahwa akan ada saat di mana Yukhei bosan padanya dan mengakhiri kontrak mereka, namun tidak secepat ini. Tabungan Mark untuk membeli rumah masih jauh dari pencapaian.</p><p>“Om,” Mark berdeham, kemudian ia berdiri meninggalkan bangkunya untuk mendekati Yukhei dan berlutut di samping si om. Pipi Mark bersandar di paha pria itu. “<em>Please ..</em>.? Jangan tinggalin aku, om.”</p><p>Pokoknya Mark gak mau pisah dari om Yukhei! Pria itu begitu spesial untuknya. Om Yukhei ini memiliki peran besar dalam perubahan hidup Mark.</p><p>Juga Mark belum siap untuk berpisah dari teknik mengentot si om yang sadis dan sering membabi buta, hingga Mark rasanya selalu dibuat kehilangan akal karena tusukan penis si om begitu enak.</p><p>Mark juga tidak mau berpisah dengan sensasi menginap di hotel-hotel mewah ketika nge-<em>room</em> sama si om.</p><p> “Mark, saya tahu kamu masih ngelayanin orang-orang di klub, saya juga tahu kamu ada hubungan khusus juga sama temen anak saya.” <em>Shit, he knows about Renjun?! </em>Kemudian terasa pipi Mark dielus oleh Yukhei. “Dan kemarin saya temuin kalau kamu juga ternyata tidur sama anak saya—”</p><p>“Om, soal itu—”</p><p>“Saya gak tahu berapa banyak klien yang kamu punya dan kamu sembunyikan. Tapi saya gak mau tahu lagi, karena kita selesai.”</p><p>Mark mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Yukhei, tangannya kemudian meremas paha si om. Ada air mata yang ternyata sudah menetes ke pipi. “M-Maafin aku, om …. Aku janji gak akan ngulangin lagi …. Janji bakalan nurut sama om ….”</p><p>Yukhei menatap Mark yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Pria itu melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, dan berkata, “Saya sudah kirim uang buat biaya hidup kamu beberapa bulan ke depan. Jangan deket-deket lagi sama saya dan keluarga saya.”</p><p>“Hah—om …?” Gumam Mark ketika melihat pria itu akhirnya bangkit, melepaskan dirinya dari Mark, dan meninggalkan Mark duduk di lantai sendirian. Pria itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang.</p><p>
  <em>Hah. Benar-benar anti-klimaks.</em>
</p><p>Dulu Mark berpikir kalau perpisahan mereka akan disebabkan oleh Yukhei yang akhirnya menemukan seseorang untuk diajak serius, atau mungkin Yukhei yang harus pindah menyeberang benua karena masalah bisnis.</p><p>Tapi tidak.</p><p>Semua itu karena Mark seks dengan anak si om dan digoda oleh rivalnya.</p><p>Dengan kaki yang bergetar, Mark perlahan berdiri tegap dan duduk di kursi. Ia menghapus kasar air mata buayanya, membuat <em>make-up</em>-nya mengotori pipi.</p><p>Mark pun duduk bengong di sana sambil merokok dan menikmati pemandangan kota ini. Ia mencoba mengubur perasaannya dengan memikirkan apakah ia harus seks dengan mas Chenle di ruang televisi atau di dapur malam ini.</p><p>Lalu baru ingat kalau Chenle sedang “<em>break</em>” dari seks dengannya karena dalam masa berkabung menjelang peringatan hari kematian seseorang yang berarti baginya.</p><p>Ah …, om Jongin …, brengsek.</p><p>“Oh?” Sebuah suara asing mengejutkan Mark. Seorang pria berpakaian amat rapi dan resmi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu, “Saya pikir ruangannya kosong.”</p><p>“Mungkin om salah ruangan?”</p><p>Kemudian terdengar ketukan hak sepatu pada lantai mendekati mereka, seorang wanita tiba-tiba membungkuk hormat pada pria itu, dan berkata, “Pak Donghyuck, ruangannya di sebelah sana.”</p><p>Pria yang disebut dengan ‘Pak Donghyuck’ itu tidak segera pergi, ia malah membeku di tempat dan tidak menyembunyikan bagaimana ia memberikan Mark tatapan cabulnya, jelas-jelas menikmati pemandangan Mark dalam pakaian seksi.</p><p>Mark melirik cincin emas di jari manis Donghyuck dan tersenyum nakal padanya.</p><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>
  <strong>Pelajaran Menjadi Bispak 101:</strong>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Jangan lupa cek keberadaan CCTV di tempat seks sama klien.</li>
<li>Jauhi seks sama musuh klien.</li>
<li>Tapi kalau anaknya klien mah gpp.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p><p>ㅤ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>